The Lost Boys 3
by Anna13
Summary: After Libby put the lost boys to death so many years later her oldest daughter brings them back again not knowing that DAvid has no intention of making up with her mom but possibly killing her
1. Her adorable kids

She walked out of the room smiling and her mom walked by her.  
  
"What do you have there?" She asked frightened. "Oh, it's just a." She stammered trying to figure out something to say to her.  
  
"A school project." She shouted as she walked away. I wasn't buying it, I knew what she had done.  
  
She hid it behind her back and walked off.   
  
I ran down the stairs and down to my husband and went and plopped on the bed and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Honey, did you believe me about the vampires?" I asked as I sat on the bed twitching my fingers around as I looked down at them.  
  
"Why you can't be serious!" He shouted as he put his hand on my hair.  
  
"Well, there real!" I said as his eye's widened. "And our lovly daughter has brought them back the same way I did!!"   
  
"Are you nuts?" He asked as he looked her in the eyes.  
  
I just stared at him as she paced with his arms behind his back and he was giving me a whole big speech on how vampires weren't real.  
  
I finally got up and looked at him and shook my head back and forth in discusst.  
  
"You will never believe me till he comes back with his little hippie friends and kills me will you?"  
  
"Ya when pigs fly, Libby." He said laughing at his remark. "Well look in the sky they might be flying tonight!" I said as I pointed toward the roof and walked out of the room and slammed the door really loud making him jump for dear life.  
  
I ran up the stairs and went to the attic and looked out into the moonlight and just stared making sure that since he was alive that they didn't come and get my daughter.  
  
They weren't there 'Maybe they will never come' I said to myself as I heard a creak in the floor and turned to see a dark shadow staring at me.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for the cliff hanger, but someone told me to do this so i decided to! LOL this would be like the third one o well lol luv ya'll and plez review!! And if u dont get this one read my other story that goes w/ this!!  
  
It's called Lost Boys Two THere back or something like that and if ya'll have Instant messager or somethin IM me cuz im bored and lonley lol jk, but ya!! this is long and im gunna go watch some movies w/ corey feldman and Corey HAim  
  
in it lol thought u all should know lol!!! I almost 4got to give u my little screen name LisGymnast007!! 


	2. David returns, but he's nice?

"Mom?" I held my heart in relife to find out it was Charlie standing there with something behind her back.  
  
"Mom!" She said as she ran over to me and hugged me. "Mom, I think I did something bad." She said stepping forward with the glowing bored in hand.  
  
"I would say so." I said as I smiled  
  
She stepped closer and I embraced her in a tight hug. "Mom, who is David?" She asked as she looked up at me and I looked down on her with a frown. "David was a bad man, actually he wasn't man at all he was a vampire." I said as I looked down at her as she cracked a smile, "No laughing matter, Charlie, he was." I said as her smile was wiped away from her face.   
  
"So there real," She looked up at me and looked back down , "Vampires, and I brought them back." She said as she stared into the bright moon light.  
  
"Yeah, and I think we are in a whole world of trouble, this is the second time David will be back." I said as I got up and headed down the stairs.  
  
"We have to get you protected." I said as I lead her down the stairs and into the kitchen to get some food.  
  
"Charlie, we can't go to sleep tonight, we have to stay up, we have to be ready if he comes!" I said as I was rading the fridge.  
  
"Ok mom." She said as I could tell she had worry in her voice. "Mom, what if he does take me?" She asked as she had a tear come down her face.  
  
"Act natural." I said as I took her hand and put some oreo's in it.  
  
"Now eat the sugar." I said as I ate an oreo and so did she. We sat down on the couch and started watching late night movies and TV shows.   
  
"Are you ok now?" I asked Charlie as her eye lids shut slowly. "Yeah." She whispered as she drifted off.  
  
"That's good." I said as I flipped channels, and noticed a new show on.   
  
"Well this looks good." I said to myself as I watched it go on and on.  
  
"Well this is ok." I said as I stuffed an oreo in my mouth and heard a smart remark.  
  
"Yeah, it's been on for years." That came from a blonde man who walked inasenctly toward my daughter and I.  
  
"David?" I asked as a tear almost came from my eyes. "Well who else would I be?" He asked as he touched my face and then looked at Charlie laying in my arms.  
  
I squeezed her body toward mine and she never woke up. He looked at her and then at me with his evil blue eyes.  
  
"Looks like you when you were her age." He said as he laughed a little and then he popped an oreo in his mouth.  
  
"Huh, David, are ok, I mean aren't you still a vampire?" I asked as he laughed at the TV show and then looked at me with a smile.  
  
"Of course I'm still a vampire, but I thought I would make a visit to you, 'cause it's been so long." He said as he laughed and checked me over a little.  
  
"Wow how you have changed!" He said standing excitedly. "Well after three kids your body does change after a while." I said chuckling a little as he smiled at me and then cocked his head little.  
  
"Wow, Lib, you got married and had kids?" He sounded really jealous over the fact I had a husband and that I had killed him.  
  
  
  
Ok I'm really tired, but I really wanted to update this so ya plez review and thanxs to all the other reviews I really appriecate it or how ever ya spell it, so keep readin and um..... i dunno bye 


End file.
